Team Star Breaker
Team Starbreaker is a team representing the United States of America in Beyblade: Metal Masters. There are four members on this team. Members and Beyblades *Damian Hart - Hades Kerbecs BD145DS: Damian is a very confident and extemely arrogant beyblader. He acts as the leader of Team Starbreaker realising that Dr. Ziggurat is, because he is their most powerful beyblader. Damian is a powerful blader and uses his abilities to toy with his opponents and squeeze as much of a battle out of them as he can. Damian has a very special gold launcher and Hades Kerbecs goes well with it. *Zeo AbyssZeo Abyss - Flame Byxis 230WD: Zeo is a very friendly and respectful beyblader. He is a large part of Team Starbreaker and their second most powerful beyblader. Zeo makes friends very easily due to his open and delightfull personality. Zeo respects all of his opponents and uplifts them to do the best they can, this is the same case with everyone else he comes in contact with. He is the only member of the team who doesn't like to rely on the Arrange System and believes he can win without it, seeming rather insulted when Dr. Ziggurat asks him to get Arranged before battling Ryuga.He is also a friend with team GanGanGalaxy's Masamune Kadoya and Toby in the past. *JackJack - Evil Befall UW145EWD : Jack is a loudmouth and also a confident blader. He is very powerful but is proved to be the weakest among the members of Team Starbreaker. Jack normally loudmouths his opponents and exploits his abilities to prove his worth.He usually makes a Masterpiece in every battle by making a picture on the stadium * Dr. Ziggurat - Spiral Capricorn 90MF: Dr. Ziggurat is the manager of Team Starbreaker and the founder of HD Academy. Ziggurat developed this team to dominate the Big Bang Bladers tournament and take over the world. Beyblade: Metal Masters Team Starbreaker vs Team Excalibur Team Starbreaker debuted with Zeo defeating Team Garcia's Ian Garcia. Zeo would represent Team Star Breaker while meeting Team Gan Gan Galaxy. After Masamune and Zeo catch up he brings the rest of the Team to HD Academy where they meet the second member, Jack. Soon enough Ryuga was taken to HD Academy and tests his skills against Zeo. Zeo was sadly defeated by Ryuga much to everyone's suprise. Team Gan Gan Galaxy would now leave to watch as Team Starbreaker takes part in there semi-final match against Team Excalibur. Suprizingly only Jack shows up with a unknown member of the Team who reveals himself to be Damian Hart. Jack competes in the first round against Klaus, Jack proves to be too much of a challenge and defeats Klaus. Next, Julian Konzern would step up to face Damian Hart in the next round. Damian would eventually defeat Julian but would have to face him in a second match to decide the outcome of the match. Damian would soon overwhelm Julian again, despite the fact that Julian was using reverse rotation.Damian even forces Julian to cower, but would be saved by Sophie and Wales. That does not help much, because Damian unleashes is move: Hades Gate and defeats all three of them with no problem. This disturbs Gingka that Damian could defeat such powerful bladers with ease by himself, when they first lost to the same three before. Team Starbreaker vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy After the defeat of Team Excalibur at the hands of Team Starbreaker Team Gan Gan Galaxy would set out to find Zeo. Zeo would be found outside of the stadium with enhanced aggression and abilities due to Dr. Ziggurat's brainwashing. Zeo Abyss would now have to face Masamune and Gingka to prove his new strength and would easily defeat them. It would now be revealed that Damian Hart tested out his new beyblade Hades Kerbecs against Yu and Tsubasa after interrupting their beyblade race.He also injured both of them before their match with Team Excalibur leaving Team Gan Gan Galaxy two members short. Team Star Breakers would now have to face Team Gan Gan Galaxy in the final match of Big Bang Bladers. The match would begin with a brainwashed Zeo facing Masamune. Gan Gan Galaxy's strategy was to win two rounds in a row to eliminate the need for a third beyblader.This backfired on Masamune when Zeo beat him by remembering that if he lost,Toby's health treatment would come to an end. Thankfully Zeo would be freed of his brainwashing during there battle but would be restrained by Dr. Ziggurat. Now short two members, Gingka would have to face Jack in the second round until Ryuga returns to help Team Gan Gan Galaxy only to face Jack. Ryuga would now defeat Jack in the second round by releasing all the damage Meteo L-Drago has taken from Evil Befall. setting up for the final, Gingka vs Damian, winner takes all. Damian would gain the advantage early in the match and overwhelm Gingka with Kerbecs' power. Gingka would eventually realize Galaxy Pegasus' full potential and use a new and powerful special move to defeat Damian and win Big Bang Blader's once and for all. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Teams Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Big Bang Bladers